


The Endless Sunrise

by probablynotadalek



Series: probably not finished [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotadalek/pseuds/probablynotadalek
Summary: The guide called it demons. The intern called it a miracle. The expedition leader called SHIELD.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: probably not finished [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304903
Kudos: 9





	The Endless Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of ideas for this story but it hasn't been edited since 2016 so... here's the part that's done. If anyone wants the ideas/dialogue snippets I'll post them in a new chapter.

“You still owe me that dance.” Peggy said. Even with the static of the radio he could hear her voice shaking, the slight tremor that meant she was terrified but would carry on anyway. 

“I know.” He said, but dancing was the last thing on his mind. He smiled a little as tears welled in his eyes. His next words were a desperate plea. “Why’d you have to go and save everyone?” Why couldn’t you let me? 

“The world needs it’s Captain America. It needs a hero, and I’m not-” Her voice was replaced with white noise, and he knew he was alone. His head dropped and he crushed the radio microphone in his hands and he tried not to fall to pieces. 

“You were mine.”

***

They found her sitting up, her body slumped over the controls of the ship. There was a gash in her forehead that the excavation team hoped had killed her, or at least knocked her out. The alternative was that she had frozen slowly and that was not something any of them wanted to think about. 

They only thawed her out for her uniform, because no one could have survived a crash like that or so long under ice. They planned to scavenge the plane for artifacts, sell her clothes and the gun on the floor and the frozen missiles below to whichever museum would pay them the most. Easy money. 

They had melted off the ice and were contemplating how to best remove her clothes while keeping them perfectly preserved and maintaining respect for the dead when she sucked in a breath and sat up. The woman looked at her surroundings with vacant eyes before passing out onto the metal bed. 

The guide called it demons. The intern called it a miracle. The expedition leader called SHIELD. 

***

Peggy woke up on soft sheets with the sound of cars outside competing with a jazz song she had never heard coming from the radio. She was cold. She sat up slowly and took in the room around her. It was small, with bare walls and little furniture. 

“Good morning, Agent Carter.” The woman said softly and with a tight smile. “Please, take a seat.” When it became obvious that Peggy wouldn’t move, the woman continued. “You were in a plane crash a few days ago. We brought here you to Fitzsimmons General so that you could-”

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

The woman looked shocked for a second before the smile reformed across her face. “Sorry?”

Peggy crossed her arms. “The army hardly gives out blankets, much less pillowcases and soft sheets. The cars outside sound like Model Ts, which haven’t been produced in nearly two decades. You’re wearing a man’s tie, I’ve never seen a bra visible through a shirt, and your hair isn’t pulled back. If you’re a nurse, you’re a terrible one and if you're an SSR agent you’re even worse so tell me, do you think I’m stupid?”

This time, the woman’s smile stayed gone as she shook her head. “No, ma’am.”

“So what the hell is going on.”

“Like I said, ma’am, you were in a plane crash-”

“Oh, that’s how we’re doing this.” Peggy said before punching the woman in the face.


End file.
